Yoshi: Mobius Prime- A Painful Memory
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: AU story. After hearing about Cream being kidnapped, Yoshi and his fellow heroes must work around the clock to save her. But can Yoshi rescue his little sis before it's too late?


**Yoshi:**

**Mobius Prime**

**Summary****: Two years after leaving Smash City, Yoshi (my version) has been living on Mobius for about a while among Sonic and his friends. As the newest member of the Freedom Fighters, Yoshi will find himself going up against new and more dangerous enemies, embarking on thrilling missions, meeting new allies, forming rivalries and so on.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Painful Memory**

**Part 1**

(Yoshi's POV)

My name is Yoshi, and I'm 20 years old. Back in the early days, I was known in Smash City as one of the Super Smash Brothers, a team of the world's most well known heroes, including myself. I was even called the Reptilian Smash Brother, and that's a title that I took pride in. But sometimes, things can change depending on where you go in life.

All that happened the very day I had left my old home town and moved on to Mobius. Many could say that I was crazy for doing so, but I wasn't. My reasons for leaving Smash City were personal, so personal that I don't think I can talk about them.

But for the record, living in Mobius isn't so bad. Two years have passed since I've lived here, and those years have been good for me. I may not be a Mobian, but I'm used to it. I've joined up with the Freedom Fighters, made some new friends and my life has gotten better since then.

But as some would say, life is full of surprises. And for me, those surprises may come sooner than I think.

(Normal)

Yoshi was fast asleep in his bed, snoozing the day away. After spending all day yesterday having fun with his friends, Yoshi wanted to relax for a change.

However, today wasn't to be the case.

Yoshi was forced awake when someone kicked him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Rise and shine Yosh, it's a brand new day." said a male voice.

Yoshi growled in irritation as he stood up to glare at a grinning blue hedgehog. He was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt, a light red jacket, blue jeans, white gloves and a red sneakers with white stripes in the middle.

"This is the second time you did that Sonic!" said a frustrated Yoshi.

"Hey, it was either spray you with a water bottle or kick you out of bed. I decided on doing the latter." he replied.

"I would have woke myself up, you know."

"Yeah, right. Just get dressed and let's go, we gotta go meet up with the others at Freedom HQ."

"I'll do that, but just one question."

"What is it?"

"How did you get in my house?!"

"Duh, I stayed overnight. Remember, I was too tired to go home, so you let me stay here for the night."

"Oh, that's right."

After taking a quick shower, Yoshi proceeded to get dressed. Two minutes later, he came walking out of his room wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket, brown jean pants with a hole in the back for his long tail to fit through, and a pair of purple sneakers with white on the bottom and yellow at the tip, followed by red stars on the sides.

Later on after picking up some breakfast on the way, Yoshi and Sonic headed off through Mobian City on their way to Freedom HQ, which was just outside the city.

"That was some fun we had yesterday, wasn't it?" Sonic asked while sipping on some orange juice.

"Yeah, it sure was. Though it could have been better without random girls trying to flirt with me at the mall." Yoshi replied while chomping on an apple.

"Hey man, girls around here can't help it if they think you're cute. If you ask me, you'd have a pretty good chance at getting a harem of them."

"Believe me, that's what I don't want. Look Sonic, I know that I'm a rather decent and caring guy, and some girls like me for that. But it just gets uncomfortable when they start becoming more aggressive with their advances."

"Yeah, some girls are like that sometimes. Most just wanna find love while the rest just want you-know-what."

"Right. Speaking of girls, how are things with you and Sonar?"

"Great, just great. I really love that girl, she and I have such good chemistry together, I would have been crazy if I ever lost her."

"Don't get your hopes up pal. Sonar's very important to you, and to me. That hedgehog is like a sister that I've always wanted. She's more than a friend and teammate, she's family to me."

"I thought Cream was like family to you."

"They both are. To the world, they're just my friends, but to me, they're my sisters."

"Hey, wait up!" called a female voice from behind.

Both guys turned their heads around to see a pink female hedgehog running up to them. She was wearing a reddish pink tank top, red sweat pants with hearts on the front, whites glove, gold ring bracelets, a red headband, and some red laced up sneakers.

"Oh, hi Amy." greeted Yoshi.

"Hi Yoshi, how are you this morning?" she greeted back.

"I'm fine, of course Sonic took it upon himself to kick me out of my bed, again."

"*giggles* That's funny, because you have been known to get lazy at times."

Yoshi's face: (-_-)ll

She then turned her attention to Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, and how are you on this find day?" she asked with a flirty tone.

"I'm doing perfectly fine Amy, thanks for asking." he said while rolling his eyes.

Sonic couldn't help reacting with annoyance at Amy's attempt to flirt with him. It was no secret around Mobius that Amy Rose had a huge, long lasting crush on Sonic since the day they met. Even though Sonic only liked Amy as a friend, that didn't stop her from constantly trying to get his attention.

"Amy, you do realize that Sonic is dating Sonar, right?" Yoshi reminded her.

"Yeah."

"Then why do you keep trying to flirt with him?"

"Because he's just so dreamy that I can't miss the opportunity to do so."

"You know Amy, sooner or later you're gonna have to give up on this crush and find someone else."

"Right, in your dreams."

The three conversed among each other as they continued on to their destination.

"So Yoshi, have you found a girlfriend yet?" asked Amy with a sly smirk.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"Amy, don't go there again." he said with an annoyed tone.

"Come on, I'm just curious. You've only been here in Mobius for about a while, and already girls have started to swoon all over you."

"I noticed."

"So, haven't you tried getting with any of them?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I'm just not interested in dating right now, that's all."

"When exactly will you be interested?"

"At some point in time. But for now, I'm just fine with being single."

"Okay, so you're a little shy. I understand that, but eventually someone will come along and before you realize it, you'll be in love sooner than you think."

"I appreciate that Amy, but it's been about a long time since I've ever been in love. I still have a long way to go before that happens."

"Just hang in there bud, you'll meet someone when the time comes." Sonic assured him.

"Thanks Sonic."

* * *

**Later at Freedom HQ...**

"Boring, boring, mega boring. There's just nothing to watch on TV nowadays." said a dark red male hedgehog whom seated on a couch, flipping through random channels on the television in the Common Room. He had on a white short sleeve shirt, along with a leather brown jacket and grey jeans, along with a pair of blue tennis shoes.

"Kilam, just pick a channel already. You've been doing this for the last half hour." said an annoyed female light brown hedgehog. She was wearing a sky blue vest, sky blue headband, spandex running shorts, tube top with sky blue trim, knee high boots with stocking cut out hearts, held in place by golden heart buckles, and white gloves.

"Gimme a break Sonar. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not the type of guy who just watches anything that comes to mind. I have preferences, you know."

"You're just bored because you haven't been on a mission in a while."

"Yeah, big deal."

Kilam the Hedgehog was the main action guy of the Freedom Fighters. He was one heck of a tough cookie, meaning he was always ready and willing for almost anything that involves action and adventure. But in truth, he's actually an orphan. A long time ago, he lost his family to a ruthless gang of criminals. Even though he won't show it much, he's still bothered by those horrid memories. But he's a friendly guy once many have gotten to know him.

Now for Sonar the Hedgehog, this girl was special to both Yoshi and Sonic. Back when Yoshi first joined the Freedom Fighters, he didn't think he'd ever fit in, but all that changed when he met Sonar. Not only is she one of his closest friends, she's also like a sister to him. Plus, she and Sonic are deeply in love, and there's nothing that can spoil it. Unfortunately, this also prompted instant jealousy from Amy, whom Sonar had a rivalry with as a result.

As if on cue, Sonic, Yoshi and Amy had arrived through the main entrance of the HQ.

"Hey guys." greeted Sonic.

"Sonic!" squealed Sonar as she rushed up and hugged him, kissing him shortly afterwards.

"Hey babe, it's great to see you."

"Same here."

"Hey Sonar, where's my hug?" Yoshi asked teasingly.

"*giggles* Don't worry, I didn't forget you." she replied while hugging him.

However, her smile turned into a frown the moment her attention was focused on Amy, whom responded with a frown of her own.

"Amy." she said in a low tone.

"Sonar." Amy replied.

Knowing what this would lead to, Sonic was quick to intervene.

"Whoa girls, let's not start this up again." Sonic said.

Without another word, Amy went walking by and exited out of the Common Room.

"Seriously Sonar, why can't you and Amy learn to get along?" asked Yoshi.

"I've always tried to get along with her, but she just refuses to accept my relationship with Sonic."

"I understand that, but try not to let her get to you. Amy just needs time to think it over."

"Holy Mobius!" exclaimed Kilam out loud.

"What's wrong Kilam?" asked Sonic.

"Something's happening on the news, check it out."

"Hey everybody, you gotta come see the news, hurry up!" Sonic called out.

Pretty soon, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy and Fiona all came running into the room.

They gathered around the TV as they watched the news report.

"_We interrupt your current program to bring you this important news broadcast. Just recently about three hours ago, an innocent 13 year old girl was kidnapped from her home. The kidnapped victim was identified as Cream the Rabbit, the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit._" said a male wolf on the television.

Yoshi's heart nearly skipped a beat after hearing Cream's name being mentioned. If there was anyone he was more close to in his life, it was Cream the Rabbit. Much like with Sonar, Yoshi loved Cream as if she were family, and he would always go out of his way to make sure she was treated well, refusing to allow anything bad to happen to her.

"No, not Cream. Not my little sis." muttered Yoshi in disbelief.

"_So far, the police have been unable to find the culprit responsible for the kidnapping. However, it was confirmed that Chaotix have been on the case for the last several hours. Let us now go to our live cam with our top reporter for more information._"_  
_

The screen then shifts over to show a female orange lynx holding a microphone while standing near a tall green male crocodile with a pair of headphones on his head.

"_This is Miranda Lynx coming to you live from the Chaotix Detective Agency. I'm currently here with the team leader, Vector the Crocodile to talk about recent events. Vector, how would you say the investigation is going at the moment?_" asked Miranda.

"_Not so good, we're still trying the best we can. But for the most part, we have yet to find any information that'll allow us to piece together the entire crime scene._"

"_And how is Vanilla doing?_"

"_She's still shook up from what happened. The poor woman never even saw it coming until she heard her daughter screaming from in her room. The next thing she knew, her daughter was gone._"

"_That's tragic._"_  
_

"_We're not giving up though, we'll keep on trying even if it takes all day and night. And once we find the punk who did this, they'll be locked up behind bars, that's a promise. Right now, my only option at this point is to bring her back safe and sound._"

"_And there you have it, the investigation is still up and running. All we can do now is hope that Cream will be found and brought home._"

The moment the news went off, the Freedom Fighters were left completely shocked and appalled at what they just watched.

"I don't believe this. What kind of idiot would just randomly come out of nowhere and kidnap a young girl?!" asked Kilam in anger.

"A stupid one, that's who." said Sonic.

"This is just so wrong on so many levels." said Sonar in agreement.

"She's just a little girl, anyone in their right mind could see that." said Fiona.

"I don't know how I let this happen." said Yoshi to himself in a low tone.

"What do you mean Yoshi?" asked Sally.

"I made a promise to myself that I'd always be there for Cream whenever she needed help. Then someone comes along and takes her away, and I'm not there to save her. It's my fault, I let her down."

"Yoshi don't say that. We know how much you truly care about Cream, we all do. But blaming yourself isn't gonna solve this problem."

"Maybe not, but I still should have prevented this. And I'm not about to go back on my promise."

With that, he began to head for the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Tails.

"I'm going to find Cream."

But suddenly, Sonic walked up and place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him halfway.

"Whoa whoa there, you can't just go save her on your own." said Sonic.

"Why not?" he replied with a serious tone.

"First of all, you have no idea where she is. Second, you don't even know who kidnapped her. And finally, you're too worked up to think straight. If you go now, you'll just wind up making mistakes."

"I don't care, whoever took her is gonna hear from me personally!"

"Just listen to yourself, you're talking about going after somebody you've never seen before. Look, I know you wanna save Cream, but just charging in and beating up her kidnapper is not gonna help."

Yoshi pushed Sonic's hand away as he turned around to look at him.

"So you expect me to just sit and wait while Cream's life is in danger, is that it?!" he asked angrily.

"That's not what I meant!" argued Sonic

"Really, because it certainly sounded that way!"

Sonic began to lose his patience.

"I said that's not what I meant!"

"So you think I'm being stupid just because I wanna save my little sis?!"

"No, I-"

"You wouldn't be standing here right now if someone close to you were to be kidnapped so suddenly!"

"Stop it Yoshi, don't talk to him like that!" snapped a furious Kilam.

Yoshi turned his attention towards the red hedgehog.

"Don't you even start Kilam, you know how serious this is!"

"Maybe so. But I agree with Sonic, what you're trying to do is potential suicide!"

"I can't just let some punk get away with a crime like this, I need to do something!"

"What you need to do is calm down and quit being so stubborn. You're not in Smash City anymore, you can't just go out working solo like you usually do. The bad guys around Mobius are much more dangerous and deadly than your own enemies!"

At this point, Yoshi was beyond angry.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT. I HAVE TO SAVE HER, BECAUSE IF I DON'T IT'LL BE JUST LIKE THE INCIDENT IN SMASH CITY-"

Yoshi stopped himself upon realizing what he just said. Suddenly, his angered expression had faded, being replaced with a sad and upset one. Without a word, he went walking off, passing by the others as he did.

"Yoshi, what's the matter?" asked Sally while following him.

"It's nothing, leave me alone." he said with a crying tone.

"Yoshi-"

He turned his head to look at her, revealing the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sally, I just wanna be alone, please don't follow me."

He then continued on his way out of the room and into the hall, heading towards his bedroom.

"Poor Sugah-saur, he must be very upset." said a sympathetic Bunnie.

"One minute he's angry, then suddenly he's heartbroken. Could he really be that upset about Cream?"wondered Kilam.

"Actually it's not just Cream he's devastated about." said Sonic.

"What else is there?"

"He told you that he left Smash City for personal reasons, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, actually there's one personal reason that he doesn't really like to talk about. You see, that Smash City incident he brought up wasn't just any ordinary one, it was really tragic."

"What happened?" asked Tails.

"I wish I could tell you, but you'll have to talk to him if you want the whole story."

"It's okay, I'll talk to him." Sonar offered.

"I don't know Sonar, he may not wanna talk about it."

"Don't worry, I know he'll talk to me. After all, he's always said that I'm like a sister to him."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, it's about time I finally posted this. My writer's block kept making me put it off****. This chapter may not be all that well written, but the next ones will be much better.**

**Specials thanks goes out to shadrougeforever for inspiring me with her awesome and incredible stories.**

**Just to be clear on something, this fan fiction series is set in alternate universe. It includes elements from both the Sonic games and comics, but with a more modern and normal setting. Also in this series, Fiona Fox is not a villain, she's a hero and she'll stay that way.**

**As for the cast of characters, each and every one of them plays a major role.**

**Kilam the Hedgehog is my OC. If you wanna use him, ask for permission, that means no stealing.**

** Sonar the Hedgehog is not mine, she belongs to a friend on DeviantArt named Sonar15. She's off limits, so don't ask me if you can use her, I'm serious.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
